


social personality disorder

by monstrosities_s



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bad Touch Trio | Bad Friend Trio, Multi, Youtube AU, because im a sucker, inspired by petition to get the gaang a braincell by avatays andthelostcolony, or at least the format, they're all social media influencers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstrosities_s/pseuds/monstrosities_s
Summary: oops i dropped a social media au
Relationships: America & England (Hetalia), America/Japan (Hetalia), Austria/Hungary (Hetalia), Belgium/Seychelles (Hetalia), Canada & France (Hetalia), Canada & South Italy (Hetalia), Canada/Prussia (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), France & Prussia & Spain (Hetalia), Germany & Prussia (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), North Italy & Seborga & South Italy (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	social personality disorder

Alfie ✓ @ AMERICANHERO

you think your life's hard? i have to drive to canada for a beer.

haha hailey @ AMERICANSIMP32

Replying to @AMERICANHERO: don't u live in canada atm???

Mattie @matthew_williams

Replying to @AMERICANHERO @AMERICANSIMP32: yes, he lives with me. his brand is a lie.

Gil ;)) @PRUSSIAN.ROYALTY

Replying to @AMERICANHERO @AMERICANSIMP32 @matthew_williams: imagine being so embarrassed abt ur nationality that u pretend to be AMERICAN. couldn't be me

Riley. @Whoresome_memes

Replying to @PRUSSIAN.ROYALTY: who's gonna tell him????

//////

propertyofthebtt:

ok but?? gilbert in american hero twt 👀👀????? 

Notes: 763 #gilbert beilschmidt #kingofprussia #bft #americanhero

propertyofthebtt:

@propertyofthebtt not like we've been waiting for this collab for years, but,,,,

Notes: 839 #bft #gilbert beilschmidt #bfttwt #ahtwt #don't be shy, drop the collab

BadFriendTrio:

@propertyofthebtt damnnn ur handle's outdated lmao. alfred's like 12. mattie's p cool tho - gil

Notes: 5,074 #americanhero #americanadiangaming #matthew williams #gil post

FiLtHy_KiNnIe:

@BadFriendTrio UMMMMM?!?!?!?!?!

Notes: 5,251 #badfriendtrio #WTF #SO ARE THEY ACTUALLY COLLABING OR 

//////

Arthur. ✓ @LiteratureIsDead

What video would you rather see this month?

[ 43% the dark history behind mulan ft. yao wang ]

[ 26% harry potter and the thousands of rip-offs ] 

[ 21% a critical analysis of the found family trope ] 

feli <3 ✓ @uwupasta

Replying to @LiteratureIsDead: the gods have spoken ^o^ @yao-wang

Orpheus @shakespeareanproblems 

Replying to @uwu_pasta: ??? feli knows arthur and yao?

//////

michelle @notyourharemprotagonist

if i had half as much game as i do in fanfics i'd still be single but i'd have a lot more game.

francis, ✓ @laviecommefrancis

Replying to @notyourharemprotagonist: you could just tag me, you know ;)

michelle @notyourharemprotagonist

Replying to @laviecommefrancis: 😃😃🔫 im telling @LiteratureIsDead

Arthur. ✓ @LiteratureIsDead

Replying to @notyourharemprotagonist @laviecommefrancis: We quite literally aren't together but also I'm breaking up with you.

//////

Erszabét ✓ @Hungarian_Witch

please stop calling me erszie it's cursed

Gil ;)) ✓ @PRUSSIAN.ROYALTY

Replying to @Hungarian_Witch: lizzie ;((

Erszabét ✓ @Hungarian_Witch

Replying to @PRUSSIAN.ROYALTY: THERE IS NO LIZ IN MY NAME

antonio :o @antomato

Replying to @Hungarian_Witch: bettie ??? zabbie 

francis, @laviecommefrancis

Replying to @antomato @Hungarian_Witch: 

[montypython-heisthemessiah.img]

//////

Transcript from the video entitled "We Started A Band Ft. uwupasta" by YouTube user Bad Friend Trio:

[Image Description: The video starts with a shaky shot of a pale hand holding the camera. The camera shifts to show two other men sat on the floor, a tan brunette on the left and a pale blond on the right. The two are touching shoulders sat on the floor and behind them is a variety of musical instruments.]

Gilbert, off camera: Hey, dummies! The other day Arthur called us uncreative on Twitter and said that all we do on our main channel is pranks anymore, so...here we are. Making an awesome band.

Antonio: We don't know what we're doing-

Francis: We are of course very wise and gifted planners, so we enlisted the help of an old friend of ours to teach us some of the basics of song-writing!

[ID: The focus shifts to a wobbling symbol in the background of the shot. It falls and makes a loud crashing noise, making the men jump out of their skin and knock over a row of brass instruments.]

Gilbert, off-camera: We're gonna do great.

//////

totallynotastanacc:

reasons to stan matthew williams if you don't already:

\- that little displeased face he makes when playing fnaf whenever chica shows up on cams

\- "this isn't the sexy anime duck i was promised."

\- he played hockey ?? for canada ???? and just didn't tell us???????

\- absolute refusal to return alfred's high-fives

\- he edits alfred's ten hour live streams to like thirty minutes for youtube what the fUCk

\- 'lANGuaGE'

i love him.

Notes: 985 #matthew williams #americanadianhero #americanhero #i love him he's underrated

[Reblogged by arthurhatesliterature]

//////

Transcript from the video entitled "We Started A Band Ft. uwupasta" by YouTube user Bad Friend Trio:

[ID: Antonio is on the floor with an acoustic guitar. Two strings are missing and the neck is snapped. Francis stands beside him grimacing with an alto saxophone and an android phone.]

Antonio: But seriously, I think we can fix it with some love and care - it's been through worse than this. Remember when I dropped it in that river?

Francis: Feli, do you think we can edit the audio we have so far to avoid buying a new guitar? We recorded up to the second chorus. And if I recall, Toni, it only survived that river because you jumped in after it before it hit anything.

Feliciano, over phone: I, uh, I'd finish the recording for you but I don't actually play guitar. You can't really fabricate acoustic riffs. I could send you a ukulele cover? 

[ID: Francis and Antonio frantically nod, and the shot transitions to a shaky recording of the hallways floor as Gilbert walks alone between garages.]

Gilbert, off-camera: I can play the fuckin' ukulele, watch me. Or don't since I'm faceless, haha. I play a badass flute too, though, so I'd have to multitask.

[ID: A gloved hand reaches from behind the camera to grab a black toolbox. A new figure enters the supply cupboard.]

Gilbert: Toni! Thank fuck, can you take the camera so I can get your fuckin' guitar strings? I kind of felt awkward with Franny and Feliciano.

[ID: The camera shifts to a close-up of a caramel, square face with a bright smile looking at something off-camera.]

Antonio: Of course, amigo! For the record, guys, Francis introduced Feli as an old friend but really he's the only one who's met him. Or knows him, I guess, since he doesn't show his face. He draws and sings and plays piano on Twitch, so you can check him out there. Gil and I are just talking to him today, and he's super nice!

Gilbert, grunting: And super chatty...

//////


End file.
